1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair composition, in particular to a non-rinse-off, i.e., leave-on, composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to non-rinse-off water-based composition that includes a crosslinked silicone elastomer. The present invention also relates to a method for using a composition for absorbing and/or removing sebum or styling product residue from the hair or scalp, most preferably, without the requirement of rinsing off the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human hair, in common with other parts of the body, becomes soiled and requires cleaning or shampooing. Personal habits of hair care vary greatly but, in general, people shampoo their hair at various intervals of a day to a week or two apart. However, there are times during the between-shampoo intervals where people would like to refresh their hair by decreasing oil, sebum and/or the odor associated with sebum. This is especially true in this time when busy business workers use work break times to attend fitness clubs or during the warmer months. Both consumers and those skilled in the art have recognized a need for an in-between hair cleaning means that is simpler, faster and more convenient than shampooing.
Crosslinked silicone elastomers are known to provide conditioning benefits to the hair, such as improving combability and leaving a soft and silky feel. However, heretofor crosslinked silicone elastomers have generally been incorporated into rinseoff compositions, such as shampoos or conditioners, or anhydrous compositions. For example, EP 855178 A2 discloses wash-off hair care products that include alpha-hydroxycarboxylic acids and water-insoluble silicone elastomer powders. In addition, the examples of the EP 855178 have greater than 6 wt % oil soluble ingredients.
However, for hair care formulations, especially leave-on/non-rinse-off compositions, it is desirable to use an aqueous based system instead of an emulsion or an anhydrous system. Although an anhydrous system can effectively solubilize and deposit the crosslinked silicone elastomer on the hair, the solvents present in such anhydrous system leave greasy, oily undesirable residue behind on the hair and scalp. In addition, the crosslinked silicone elastomer has a tendency to absorb the oil/solvent present in such systems. As a result, the crosslinked silicone elastomer is less able to absorb sebum from the hair/scalp. Anhydrous formulas as such are also much more expensive, since they contain no water. Even alcohol-based anhydrous formulations, which are fairly affordable, are not possible due to the insolubility of crosslinked silicone elastomers in alcohol.
Emulsion systems can be and have been used to solubilize silicone elastomers in hair care formulations. However, high levels of emulsifiers and/or surfactants are needed to stabilize such systems. The emulsifiers/surfactants when used in high levels are also left behind on the hair, leaving a greasy feel similar to the anhydrous systems discussed above. U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,583 discloses hair care compositions that include a crosslinked silicone elastomer that has emulsifying properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,363 discloses hair styling mousse compositions. The '363 mousse compositions include a silicone emulsion that has a continuous water phase in which there is a dispersed phase that comprises an anionically stabilized hydroxylated polyorganosiloxane, a colloidal silica and a catalyst.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art.